The present invention relates to an improved shock-proof packing and displaying box which is made up of a one-piece board folded into a topless case and a modified dust cover commonly disposed on top of a computer keyboard which can be firmly engaged with the topless case so as to integrate the two into a box for both packing and displaying purpose.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional packing box is a one piece board folded into a box form with a foldable top cover disposed thereon, and an item, such as a computer keyboard, is housed therein unvisibly when the top cover is closed. The prior art packing box is made up of a one piece board having a bottom piece with four side pieces extended therefrom, the four side pieces are folded and engaged with each other into a box and fixed in place by way of protrusions and slots. To prevent the item housed therein from being damaged as a result of vibration or shock in delivery, some buffer or shock absorbing material made of foamed polystyrene is used to protect the item inside and also to hold the same firmly in place.
Such prior art packing box has some disadvantages in practical application; the use of this kind of packing box makes the packing process complicated and time consuming; and the inside buffer material can cause serious enviromental problems when discarded at random; moreover, the structure of the conventional packing box is material wasting due to the addition of a foldable cover; and the weight thereof is relatively heavy and the cost thereof is high, causing the delivery expense of the boxes high; besides, the conventional dust cover is disposed inside a packing box or is packed uneconomically in a separate manner; and the item received in the closed box can not be exposed for displaying in a store and must be taken out thereof.